


Funny Feelings

by tachishini



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddie was such a mystery but if he was friends with her Big Bro then that's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy and I hope you don't mind me going with the English naming, I assumed that was what you'd be familiar with :3

Nanako wasn’t ever sure where her Big Bro’s friend came from. Teddie was still such a mystery. But she figured anyone that was friends with her Big Bro was a good person so it was all ok. 

It was some time after Souji went home that she’d get these funny feelings whenever she saw Teddie. Like her tummy was full of butterflies trying to get out! 

She eventually plucked up enough courage to ask one of the girls – worried that maybe there was something wrong with her, one of those woman problems that got mentioned on adverts. But it was hard to decide who to ask. Neither Naoto nor Chie were very girly and Yukiko was always busy but then so was Rise. Nanako finally decided to ask Rise, she always seemed to know about these things.

“Rise-san? Have you - ever had a funny feeling in your tummy? Like lots of butterflies?” 

Rise smiled warmly at her. “Does it happen every time you see a particular person?” Nanako nodded in reply and Rise giggled excitedly. “Then that means you like them~!”

Nanako blushed softly, thinking about it. She supposed it made sense. After all, Teddie was very kind to her and always came to round to play – he never seemed to be that busy – not to mention he was very pretty. Nanako smiled more strongly. “I think you’re right, Rise-san. Thank you!” 

Rise smiled and handed over the tofu Nanako had come to buy. “You know that when you like someone you should give them presents, right?” 

Nanako nodded, thinking back to the dramas she’d watched. “Like flowers or chocolate?” 

“Exactly, exactly! So let me know if you need any help, ok Nanako-chan?” 

“Ok!” Nanako smiled brightly. “Thank you, Rise-san!” And with that she hurried out the shop and home to cook dinner.

 

Teddie hummed softly to himself as he stacked the shelves at Junes, pausing when he felt a small tug on his shirt. 

“Nana-chan!” he greeted brightly, beaming down at the brunette. “Are you shopping again today?” 

“No, not today.” she shuffled a bit, blushing softly. 

Teddie crouched down so he was the same level as her, all the while smiling brightly. “What’s up, Nana-chan?” 

“I – I brought you this!” Nanako stuttered a little, still blushing as she held out some flowers for him.

“They’re beary pretty, thank you Nana-chan. Did you pick them yourself?” Teddie asked, oblivious to the real reason he’d been given the flowers.

“I – I picked them from the garden. I grew them.” Nanako replied, handing the flowers over to him. Teddie beamed and pulled her into a hug, making the poor girl blush even more. 

“Are you alright, Nana-chan? You’re going very red...” he trailed off, looking at her closely. “Oh! Do you have one of those fevers?” 

She shook her head quickly, a bit embarrassed. “No, I’m ok, I’ll – um – see you tomorrow!” 

Teddie didn’t get a chance to ask or say anything else before she hurried off. He shrugged it off after a moment, carefully placing the flowers in his apron and continuing on with his shift. 

 

Nanako had decided that her next present should be something even more special so this time she was sat at the table, working furiously at her picture. She’d already drawn Teddie in his mascot outfit, holding her hand in a field.

She nodded to herself, finished, and tidied up hurriedly, waiting for the others to come round to play with her. A knock on the door interrupted her tidying and she quickly hid the picture, answering the door for them.

 

The hours soon ticked away and Nanako was slowly getting sleepier, contributing less to the conversation as it wore on.

“Nana-chan, bedtime~” Teddie hummed, giving her one of his sparkly smiles. 

She nodded and went to get the hidden picture before presenting it to him, blushing at everyone else’s curious glances. “I made this for you…” Nanako handed it to him and shyly pecked him on the lips before running away to bed. 

Teddie sat there in confusion, he’d never been kissed before and he’d only really seen it in those dramas that Nanako liked to watch (and Yosuke too but he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone that). 

“You alright, Teddie?” Kanji asked after no response for several minutes.

Teddie smiled brightly back. “Yeah, I’m fine!” He’d have to make Nanako some chocolates tomorrow to return his feelings.


End file.
